Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-86.141.100.118-20191102085647
Ok, so I think rangnarok should be OP and is as good of a support monster is wyrmlad. I know most of the ranking council doesn’t think this, but just at least hear me out OK. So first, in stats ragnarok is actually a lot better than wymlad. 3553 speed compared to 3476 for a support his huge, and ragnarok also has a much nicer life stat of 40112 compared to 35588 and a slightly better power of 3696 against 3619. I would argue that their traits are similar level. I know dodge area is an incredible, game changing trait, but so is anticipation: Even if anticipation only kicks in once or twice a battle, that’s one or two extra turns, which is huge. It also is essential on defence to have of just a Zyla of Charmless can easily dominate you. Aside from that, ragnarok has True vison, another phenomenal trait, which makes all his skills way more reliable, especially since pretty much every monster released has hardened/ tough now. His random warmaster status caster, at worst, is just a stamina buff or cooldowns protection to all allies, which still isn’t bad but at best, it can be something like evasion or skill mirror that can completely change the tide of the battle. And it’s hardened trait is better than wyrmlad’s celestial (20% less accuracy is like immunity to 20% of effects), so ragnaroks trait really is as good as wyrmlad In terms of skills, ragnarok is acually very similar to wyrmlad. Wyrmlad has 3 must-have skills that you will see on basically any good player with a fully ranked up wyrmlad using: Restore the dream, St. George’s apprentice, and Dragn drag wain (sorry for the bad spelling) Restore the dream and Archangels blessing are both very similar, but Ragnarok’s gives 30% heal instead of regeneration, self evasion instead of team precision, and does a bit of damage to the opponent. They both also have powerful ressurection skills, which are both roughly as good as each other and give the resurected monster pretty much a guaranteed turn in. And wrymlad Dragn skill is similar to queens call - a high damage single target per attack. I know wyrmlads skill removes positive effects twice, so can do wee against positive effect protection, but there is only one really viabile attack in the game that does this, and it’s St. Georges apprentice, so the only real advantage it has is in countering itself. The mega freeze is actually far more useful than this, and the true vision means it will never miss, so ragnarok has a better version of this skill. Wyrmlad, with his last skill slot, will probably use one of his 2 AoE’s. This is something ragnarok does not have, and many people critsize him a lot for having ‘no ways of dealing with taunt monsters. However, instead a couple of AoE’s consider the viable skills ragnarok has instead. No more failure’s, one of the best turn transfer skills in the game that gives full healing and is affected at all by taunt. Death door one of the best skills in the game against tanks, which drains their life to almost zero in one turn. I know it costs an insane amount of stamina, but it has a low cooldown, and you can always no more failures to yourself just to regain the stamina. Blacksmiths masterpiece is also another great support skill that works great against taunt. So really, not enough AoE’s is not a problem, as the skills ragnarok has instead are just as good and work just as well against taunt monsters. If you’re reading this comment, please don’t think I hate wyrmlad - I love wyrlad, and think him and ragnarok are 2 of the best monsters in the game. And also, if I’ve said anything that you feel is downright wrong, then reply to this, but don’t just attack everything I say because you think wyrmlad is better. At least read through and see if you can see my point